


Not a podfic - sorry.

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Life Update, News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil





	

Unfortunately, I am currently dealing with what I can only describe as a major personal crisis. As a result, I am stepping back from social media and fandom for a bit, until things get sorted out. I'm sorry about this - I have a number of recorded podfics that are only waiting for editing but I just can't do them at the moment. I also owe two Fandom Trumps Hate podfics, and I promise I will do them, but it can't be right now.

I'm sorry, and I hope you understand. I will be back when I can be. In the meantime, I have almost completed the professional audiobook recording of AtlinMerrick's book The Night They Met, which will be available soon - possibly early in the summer.

Love and peace to all.

aranel


End file.
